Hasta pronto
by LibraCaelis
Summary: La historia de cómo Alex conoció a Drew y desarrolló aquel lazo de hermandad que ambos tenían, y del hecho de que este llegó a sobrepasar los límites de la vida. Porque nunca fue un adiós, nunca fue una despedida.


**¡Hola a todos! Sí, la inspiración me viene a ratos, lo sé, déjenme.**

 **Ahora le toca a mi fandom principal, Magisterium. También subiré este en inglés, así todos podrán leer este fic. Será de varios capítulos, no se preocupen.**

 **Disfruten el capítulo, y recuerden, Magisterium es propiedad de Cassandra Clare y Holly Black. Si hubiese sido mío, Drew habría vivido.**

Cuando Alex conoció a Drew, fue para las pruebas del Magisterium. La Prueba de Hierro, por la que pasaban todos. Él había llegado un rato antes, así que debía esperar al resto de los citados. Distraído, se revolvió los ondulados cabellos y empezó a pasear por ahí, evitando alejarse mucho. No le gustaba como tenía el pelo, así que usó algo de magia de aire para revolvérselo más. Eso era algo que había adiestrado hace tiempo.

Entretanto, escuchó un ruido raro. Extrañado, afinó el oído y para cuando lo escuchó otra vez, reconoció un relincho. ¿Un caballo en medio de la ciudad? Eso era poco común y la curiosidad le había picado, así que siguió los ruidos del supuesto caballo, que dentro de un rato se había callado.

Alex se estaba desesperando, no lo encontraba. Pero cuando ya hacía las últimas pesquisas, notó al caballo, que más que caballo era un poni. Una risita delicada y alegre se perdía al viento, era del jinete. Asombrado, Alex vio que era un niño menor que él, no mayor de diez años. Tenía el cabello desordenado y castaño, la piel bastante pálida y con muchas pecas en el rostro, el cual estaba adornado por una sonrisa genuina y ojos muy azules. Parecía estar disfrutando mucho el paseo. A Alex le cayó bien, el pequeño se veía dócil y amable.

"¡Hola!" saludó, haciendo que el niño casi se cayese del poni de la sorpresa. "¡Ah…, lo siento! Te asusté…"

"N-no te preocupes", musitó el niño, poniéndose colorado. Debía de ser tímido. "No estoy muy acostumbrado a que los mayores me hablen."

"Tu poni es muy bonito", dijo Alex, acercándose dócilmente a la criatura. Le tocó por arriba de la nariz, y el animal resopló con suavidad. "¿Es tuyo?"

"Sí… algún día iré a una escuela de hípica", respondió el menor, hinchando el pecho con orgullo. "Es uno de mis grandes sueños.

"Ya veo, espero que lo logres", comentó Alex, sintiéndose estúpido en un dos por tres. "A-am… Soy Alex Strike."

"¡Drew Wallace! Espero que no te aburras de mis conversaciones sobre hípica", se rio él, de buena gana. Alex también se echó a reír.

"No te preocupes, me gusta oír de esas cosas, me dan curiosidad."

Apenas Drew se bajó del poni y se sentó en la hierba junto a Alex, empezaron las típicas conversaciones para conocerse: sus gustos, donde vivían, las comidas que no les gustaban, sus mascotas, etcétera. A Drew le brillaban los ojos, estaba seguro que aquel chico mayor había escalado fácilmente a ser una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Le explicó sobre las competencias de equitación, polo, carreras, etcétera. Cómo conoció a su poni, y algunas cosas sobre la vida de este.

Alex se sentía aliviado. En la escuela, las personas se le acercaban porque era inteligente, con algún grado de interés siempre presente en sus intenciones. En cambio, este pequeño lo había introducido a su mundo amenamente y sin intereses. Le llegó a confesar aquello, a lo que Drew simplemente respondió con una palmada en la espalda y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero pilló a Drew de repente mirando hacia el fondo de la calle. "Ah… mi padre…"

Alex se giró y casi se cayó de espaldas. Tenía las túnicas de los Maestros. "Debo irme, Drew. ¡Te veré luego!" dicho eso, le sonrió una vez más, se giró sobre sus talones y salió corriendo.

Drew sintió una corriente de alegría. "¿Lo viste?", le preguntó a su poni. "¡He hecho un amigo!" exclamó, abrazando a su mascota por el cuello.

Alex, en cambio, corrió tan rápido que llegando a la puerta, donde estaban los Maestros recibiendo a los otros chicos, tropezó. Empleó algo de su magia para evitar estamparse contra el suelo, haciendo que dese una voltereta disimulada como una pirueta magistral. Unos chicos lo vitorearon, asombrados.

"Gracias, gracias, soy el mejor en gimnasia de mi clase", dijo Alex, entre risas nerviosas. Se apresuró y entró al lugar sin perder tiempo.

Lo que el chico no supo en ese día es que el Maestro Joseph vio cómo torcía la muñeca a la hora de caer, y que el chico pecoso y amigable se había puesto muy feliz de conocer a alguien que por fin no torcía el gesto o se reía de su gusto por los ponis.

La segunda vez que vio a Drew en ese periodo, fue cuando estaba por marcharse al Magisterium.

"Vine a despedirme de mi padre, pero ahora vengo a despedirme de ti", comentó el pecoso, sonriendo con esa timidez tan suya de él.

"Si es que se puede, trataré de escribirte", le comentó Alex con ternura. Le revolvió los cabellos a Drew, le había caído bastante bien. El castaño le dio su dirección, y el mayor la anotó en una agenda que tenía.

"Perfecto, así no perderemos contacto. Debo irme ya."

"¡Nos vemos!"

No era un adiós, ni una despedida, era un hasta pronto.

Alex se subió al bus, saludando a Drew desde ahí, y vio al Maestro Joseph subir, lo que hizo que le diese un escalofrío pequeño, y más aún cuando se dirigió a él. "Alex Strike…"

El muchacho se enderezó en un dos por tres. "¿D-diga…?"

Hubo un silencio pequeño, antes de que la expresión del Maestro se suavizase. "Gracias por hacerte amigo de mi hijo."

"N-no hay de qué, Maestro", masculló Alex, nervioso pero con orgullo. "Es amable y simpático. Ah, ¿le molesta si le mando cartas?"

"Para nada", respondió el aludido, ayudando a Alex con su equipaje, el cual se le cayó de las manos.

"¡Cuidado!", exclamó Alex, moviendo sus muñecas a la velocidad del rayo, frenando el bolso en el aire, y haciéndolo levitar hasta el compartimento. Le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada al Maestro Joseph. "Disculpe."

Quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano, el Maestro se excusó y revisó los equipajes de los otros. Alex se sentó a la ventana y vio que Drew seguía ahí, y al encontrarse con su mirada, el menor le hizo gestos con los brazos mientras que gritaba "¡Nos vemos!"

Definitivamente no era una despedida.

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Dejen un review si gustan, ¡nos leemos al próximo capítulo!**


End file.
